The Most Powerful Foe
by RightBackUpAgain
Summary: Danny Phantom faces his most powerful foe, but this foe isn't a ghost. He is a stranger from the deep depths of space. He looks like a human, bust most definitely isn't. He was stronger and faster than any of them. He is superior to Danny in every way. But that's the present. A week before a mystery guy shows up to train Danny for this battle. Will it be enough, can Danny succeed?
1. 1 Week

_Present_

The sky was dark, not one ray of light shined through the dark clouds that filled the sky. The small town of Amity Park, which was now partially destroyed, watch in horror as the halfa Danny Phantom laid beaten and battered on the street. His enemy hovered high above him without so much as a scratch. He smirked evilly down at the helpless half ghost and let out an evil, hysterical laugh. He then proceeded to raise his hand as a ball of dark black energy formed in his palm.

You see, this enemy was none like Danny has ever faced before. This enemy was far from the ghosts he has ever faced, in fact he wasn't a ghost at all. He came from the deep depths of space. In Danny's eyes, he saw him as a super alien within a human body. This enemy looked exactly like the rest of the human race, but was faster and stronger in every way possible. He was completely superior over Danny, he outmatched him in every way. Even with all the training he did to prepare himself for this, he was no match for the villain above him. He watched in terror as the man began to speak.

"Danny Phantom is your name, right? Well young child, do you see this ball forming in my hand? If this ball comes in contact with you, you will be swallowed into a darkness even the depths of space couldn't compare. You will slowly disintegrate in painful agony until you are reduced to nothing. Not a trace of your being will exist, you will be completely obliterated. From then on I will destroy the rest of this pathetic race." The man hovering above the city of Amity Park raised his hand high above his hand as the ball grew larger. He also raised his other arm to help steady it. His eyes glanced up at the pure black ball above him then back towards the halfa.

"Without further ado, goodbye ghost child!" He yelled out and sent the big black ball sailing down towards Danny. All Danny could do was watch as the ball came closer and closer. He closed his eyes and thoughts ran through his head at an incredible pace.

This is it, there's nothing I can do now. I'm sorry everyone. Mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, everyone of Amity Park, I'm sorry. I failed. I couldn't protect you guys this time. He is just too strong. I'm sorry Austin, your training just wasn't enough. Goodbye everyone.

That was Danny's last thought as the ball collapsed over him. The man above him laughing hysterically.

"So much for your hero! Pathetic, he wasn't even a decent match! This is too funny!" He said in between laughs. But in that moment, a voice caught his attention.

"It's not over yet!" A voice rang out through the air.

_A Week Earlier_

Danny sat in his room watching a movie with his girlfriend, Sam Manson, and his best friend Tucker Foley. It was a comedy and the teens were dying of laughter. The movie came to an end and Tucker spoke.

"Oh man, that was priceless!" Tucker said still chuckling from the movie.

"Right! That was hilarious!" Danny agreed with Tucker.

"Oh, it wasn't that funny." Sam replied and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say Sam." Danny joked. "So now what?" He added.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could watch another movie." Sam responded.

"Wait, I just thought of something." Tucker exclaimed and the couple looked at him curious.

"And what would that be?" Danny asked his friend.

"I was just wondering why there hasn't been a ghost attack or something in the past month." Tucker replied and Danny pondered for a moment. He was right, it was weird. Usually Skulker or someone would of shown up by now. But so far they haven't in a whole month. It was kind of nice to get a break for once, but Danny never let up on training. He didn't want to get rusty just in case another ghost decided to attack. Throughout the years Danny's body has become quite defined and his powers greatly enhanced from all this ghost fighting nonsense. He was quite disappointed when he couldn't test out his new abilities, but it didn't matter. He'd take a break whenever he could get one.

"Yeah I thought about that as well. But hey, I'm not complaining. It's nice to get a break for once." Danny finally replied to Tucker's statement.

"I agree, but it is weird." Sam added.

"Oh well, so how bout that mov-" Danny was cut off when his mother yelled up the steps.

"Daniel! Someone is here for you!" His mother called from downstairs. The 3 looked at each other confused before he responded.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Danny called back and exited his room. Sam and Tucker followed Danny down the steps and to the front door. When they got there they saw a guy their age, one they have never seen before. He has black hair that stopped over his eyes, bright green eyes, and wore a cold look on his face. He was dressed in a tight black shirt showing off his muscular body, a black leather jacket over top of it, black cargo pants, and tan timberland boots. He is as tall as Danny. He stood there with his hands shoved into his jacket. He was staring directly at Danny.

"Uh, hey?" Danny said.

"You are Danny Fenton, correct?" The stranger asked,

"Yes, who are you." Danny asked him.

"My name is Austin, I need to speak with you for a moment." He replied and Danny looked at him confused.

"Okay, come on in." Danny moved aside so he could walk in but Austin shook his head no.

"Come with me, alone. I have to talk to you in private. Now." Austin said sternly.

"Hey bud, Danny is our friend so if yo-" Sam started but was cut off by Danny. Danny looked at her and raised his hand for her to stop. Sam obliged but didn't look to happy about it. Danny sent Sam an apologetic look and turned back towards Austin.

"Alright." Danny answered and followed Austin down the sidewalk away from his house. Once they were far enough away, Austin grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a nearby alley. Danny was shocked and tried to pull his arm away, but Austin's grip on his arm was strong. It was simply impossible to yank his arm free. As they reached a secluded area, Austin let go.

"Why did you bring me here?" Danny asked confused. He was alert and ready if Austin tried to attack.

"I know who you are." Austin said and Danny was at a loss for words.

"But...how!?" Danny exclaimed and Austin shrugged.

"Long story, no time too explain. You need to listen very closely to what I'm about to say, understand?" Austin said and Danny nodded slowly.

"Good, in exactly one week you will be faced with an enemy far more powerful than you have ever fought before. He isn't a ghost like you have fought, he is an villain from the deep depths of space. He is going from planet to planet killing everyone and selling it too whoever is sick enough to purchase it. He is completely superior to you, and that's why I'm here. I'm going to try and train you as much as I can before his arrival. I'm not saying it will be enough but it's your best shot." Austin explained and Danny stood there, mouth wide open in shock. He didn't know whether or not to actually believe this guy. But what if it was true? Then again, how could this guy possibly train me?

"How can you even train me?" Danny asked confused.

"Trust me, I'm stronger than you think." Austin replied.

"Then why can't you just fight him?" Danny questioned him.

"I was told not to interfere. The least I can do is train you for this upcoming event." He replied and Danny frowned.

"When do we start?" Danny asked and Austin grinned.

"Right now." He replied.


	2. He's Here

As the week went on, Danny trained with Austin everyday. He grew stronger and stronger with every spar or training session. Austin was indeed very strong and Danny could barely keep up with him. Danny never beat Austin in a battle, but it didn't matter. His power sky rocketed to an extreme high Danny never thought possible. But now that is all over, and today's the day his enemy is suppose to arrive. Austin left late last night after their final training session, but promised to be watching over him. He wished me luck and he vanished.

Now Danny paced his room anxiously waiting for the arrival of this powerful foe. His week was up and last night his training ended. All he could do now was wait for the enemy to arrive. Sam and Tucker watched Danny, eyes full of worry.

Sam stood up and made her way over to her boyfriend. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned around to look at her.

"Danny, calm down. Sit down and relax, pacing your room isn't going to help the situation. It's just scaring me and Tuck." Sam told him and he sighed.

"How can I relax when I know a enemy even more powerful than me is suppose to show up today? Like, what if Austin's training wasn't enough? Sure I'm more powerful than I have ever been, but what if it isn't enough? This thing is suppose to outmatch me in every way. I'm nervous and...I'm scared." Danny replied.

"Yeah, I'm scared too. But you'll do fine. You always came through in the end and there's no doubt in my mind that you'll do it again. We have your back and we will do our best to help you. The result will be the same as it always is. Danny Phantom is going to come out the hero just like he always does. I guarantee it." Sam told her boyfriend, trying to calm his nerves. It seemed to work as her relaxed and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist.

"I sure hope so Sam, but promise me you won't get involved." Danny said.

"But why?" She asked him.

"If this thing is as powerful as Austin says he is, then I want you 2 to stay out of it. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you guys. You can watch, as I'm sure everyone else will. But do not get involved, I mean it. I'll take care of this myself." Danny responded and Sam tried to think of something to say. But she couldn't think of anything but a simple...

"Okay." She said and Danny smiled. Danny leaned down and pecked Sam's lips with a kiss.

"Uh, guys..." Tucker said catching the attention of the couple. They looked towards their friend who was now staring out of the window. "We've got company." He added and their eyes went wide. They ran over to the window and stared out as a space pod could be seen spiraling towards the ground at a very fast speed. Without seconds, the pod slammed into the ground and the Earth shook for a moment. The 3 braced themselves as the whole house shook, then came to a stop. The pod didn't land far from here and Danny could sense an unnormal energy from the direction. He gulped and the 3 ran down the stairs and towards the front door. Danny's parents had confused expressions on their faces.

"Daniel, where are you going?" Maddie asked her son.

"No time to explain, I'll be back later!" Danny called out to her and bolted out the front door. They ran down the sidewalk and into the alley Austin dragged Danny into. He then caught his breath and said the familiar 2 words.

"Going Ghost." He said aloud and 2 blue-white rings formed at his waist. One went down his legs and the other up his upper body and over his head. Danny's hair turned pure white, his eyes turning green, and his clothes turning into his black and white hazmat suit. He took a deep breath and looked at the 2.

"I don't think I can carry you both, do you think you guys will be able to find where we are at? I really have to get going." Danny asked and they nodded.

"I think we'll manage, good luck Danny." Sam said and kissed his cheek. Danny smiled and Tucker slapped him on the back.

"Go show him what Danny Phantom is made of!" Tucker said encouragingly. Danny nodded and hovered off the ground. He waved at them and took off flying towards the pod. His mind raced at a hundred miles a minute. He was shaking, nervous of what is to come.

After a 5 minute flight, he reached his destination. He looked down into a large crater which held a space pod no doubt carrying the enemy within it.

_Maybe I should just blast it now and get it over with? Yeah, that would work. Quick and easy._ Danny thought to himself as his right hand glowed green. He prepared to blast the pod but stopped when the door slowly started to open. Before it could open all the way, the door was kicked off with ease. Danny watched as 2 hands grabbed onto the sides and the man within pulled himself out. He stood in front of the pod stretching, then he looked up. His eyes met Danny's as he began to hover up and out of the crater. He hovered into the air until he reached the same height as Danny. He stopped and eyed his hand, Danny's hand still glowing green.

_So close._ Danny thought as the green glow slowly faded. The man in front of him grinned.

"So, I suppose you were going to blast me while I was in my pod correct?" He asked, quirking and eyebrow.

"Uh, uhm, well." Danny started but then was cut off by the guys chuckling.

"You don't know how many others tried that already, it only angered me and lead to their downfall." He said and Danny was silent. "So I'm guessing you're the supposed hero who came to stop the villain from destroying the planet, huh? Well you can give it your best shot, but you'll only fail like all the others who stood before me." He added and got into a fighting stance, Danny doing the same.

"This should be a good warm up. Your power is higher than any other I have faced, but no matter. You'll still die like the rest!" He yelled before flying towards Danny. Before he knew it, he was face to face with the man.

_He's so fast!_ Danny thought and he was sent back when the man punched Danny straight on the nose. Danny sailed through the air and then forced himself to a stop.

_Wow, with one hit he sent me flying. This is bad._ Another thought poured through Danny's head as the man flew towards him again. Danny ducked under a hit only to have a knee slam into his gut. His eyes widened as the wind was knocked out of him. He hovered now slightly bent over as the man cupped his hands together high over Danny. He then swung his hands downward onto Danny's back. Phantom flew towards the ground and collided with it. He groaned as he slowly pulled himself up.

"Maybe I was wrong, this is hardly a competition. You're no fun at all!" He yelled down at the halfa. "Before I destroy you child, tell me one thing. What exactly are you? I have never felt your type of energy before. It's strange." The man said and descended towards the ground right in front of Danny.

"Why should I tell you?" Danny retorted. "How bout you tell me who you are and why are you here?" Danny added.

"You see, I'm sort of a nomad. I travel all through space, killing off the weak and selling the planets to anyone willing to buy. As for who I am, my name is Torok, and as of now I'm your worst nightmare. The reason why I'm here is self-explanatory. I'm here to kill your kind and sell your planet. Simple." He said in a bored tone.

Danny took him by surprise and pounced at Torok. He punched him on the cheek and then under the jaw. Torok stumbled backwards and Danny blasted him with his green ghost ray. Torok flew backwards into a tree and it collapsed as he slammed into it.

"Don't tell me you're done already!" Danny shouted and smirked.

_Maybe Austin was wrong when he said..._

Torok stood up and brushed the dirt off him. He seemed unphased by Danny's attack, and not a mark was found on his face. It didn't affect him at all!

_Nope, never mind._

"Not bad, but you'll pay dearly for dirtying my suit." Torok said and for the first time Danny paid attention to what he was wearing. He had on a black and red skin tight suit. The sleeves had 1 stripe of crimson red that ran from his gloves up and over his shoulder, down his chest and back, and down his legs to his boots. The red also seemed to form a belt looking design around his waist. The rest of the suit was a jet black and matched the color of his spiky hair. His eyes were a crimson red like his suit and he was well built. He was taller than Danny by a good bit, older as well, but not by much.

"Bring it." Danny finally said after observing him.

"Gladly." Torok replied and vanished.

_Where did he go!?_ Danny thought in horror. Before he could realize it, Torok reappeared behind him. Danny looked left and right, even up. He was no where to be found.

"Ahem, behind you." Torok said and Danny spun around, trying to hit him with an elbow. Torok did a back flip up and over Danny. Danny then felt a sharp pain shoot through his back when he felt Torok's elbow connect with his back. He stumbled forward and grabbed his back. Danny growled and spun around, shooting another blast at Torok. Torok stood still and the blast came at him, he then lazily swung his arm and deflected it into the air.

"You still haven't told me what you are." Torok said and vanished again, only to appear in front of Danny. Danny took a step back and Torok kicked Danny on his side. Danny clutched his side in pain and then Torok slammed a powerful blow into Danny's gut once again. Danny collapsed to his knees and spit green blood from his mouth.

"Now tell me." Torok said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok-Okay... I'm a halfa." Danny admitted.

"And what in the hell is a halfa?" Torok asked confused. He pulled his leg back and swung it forward. It slammed into the side of Danny's head and sent him sliding across the ground. Danny howled in pain and grabbed his head. Danny rolled over onto his back and breathed hard. Torok made his way over to Danny slowly and stomped on Danny's stomach one time. Danny spit up more blood and it landed on the chest of his hazmat suit.

"Now tell me, what is a halfa?" He asked, demanding for an answer.

"A halfa is another word for a human-ghost! I'm half human, half ghost okay!" Danny yelled out and Torok looked amused.

"Half ghost huh? That sure is interesting, that's why I never felt your kind of energy before. I never fought a ghost. But anyway, I think it's time we ended this little game." Torok said and his hand grew a dark black. He lifted his hand and directed his palm at Danny.

"Goodbye child." He said and Danny closed his eyes and waited. "Oh, what is this?" Torok said and Danny's eyes flew open. Torok was staring at something, and Danny followed his gaze.

_Oh no, he's looking straight at Amity Park! _Danny thought and his eyes widened._ What is he planning on doing? Oh, right... Kill everyone..._

Torok's lips curled into an evil smile. "Oh this should be fun, I'll deal with you later ghost child." Torok said and took off towards Amity.

"No!" Danny screamed at him, but he couldn't find the strength to move.

_I have to do something, but I can't move. What am I going to do..._

_The Town Of Amity Park_

People walked up and down the small town of Amity Park like any other normal day. A young girl and her family sat on their porch and enjoyed the warm weather. The little girl was watching a bird that landed on the railing of the porch. She snuck up on it, and then pounced. She reached out to grab it but it flew away. She watched as it flew high into the sky. Her eyes widened when she saw a man hovering high in the sky.

"Mommy, daddy, look!" She yelled and pointed into the sky. The confused parents stood up from their chairs and made there way over to her daughter. They leaned on the railing and looked up in the sky and their jaws immediately dropped when they saw the man. The man floated down towards the ground and softly planted his feet on the road. He glanced around at the stunned citizens and frowned.

"Pathetic, their power levels are extremely low. This should be an easy task." He muttered to himself as a car honked in front of him.

"Hey you, get out of the street will ya! I'm driving here!" The guy inside the car yelled. Annoyed, Torok lifted his arm and aimed it at the car.

"What the hell!?" The guy yelled when a black ball appeared in front of Torok's hand. And without a moment of hesitation, Torok shot a Ki blast at the car.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The man without the car yelled before it exploded into millions of pieces. Torok grinned and both his hands grew black. He hovered again and mumbled.

"Oh yeah, this is very amusing indeed." Torok said before he began shooting black Ki blasts all across the town.


	3. Back To The Present

_Back To Danny_

As Danny lays helpless on the ground, he can hear the explosions and screams coming from Amity Park. He cringed at the sounds and tried desperately to pull himself off the ground.

_I have to get up, I can't let this happen._ Danny thought to himself.

Slowly, he finally pulled himself to his feet. He turned towards Amity and began hovering into the air. Pain shot through his body as he collapsed back towards the ground.

_His strikes really did a number on my body. I can barely move, everything hurts._ Danny sighed and rolled over onto his back once again. He stared up into the sky, listening to the sounds of pure destruction.

"Oh no, Danny!" A familiar voice said and he heard footsteps running towards him. He was met with Sam and Tucker.

"Oh my god Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Except for the fact I can't move, I'm fine." Danny replied.

"Man, do you hear that?" Tucker asked listening to the sounds coming from Amity Park.

"Yeah, it sounds horrible." Sam said and Danny sighed.

"That guy, he's way to powerful. I can't stop him, there's no way I can! Especially not like this!" Danny exclaimed and punched the ground. Danny struggled to get up, he could feel a deep anger growing within him. He forced himself to stand and winced at the pain shooting through him.

"I have to help!" Danny yelled and hovered once again, this time more effectively. The pain was decreasing and was replaced with anger.

"I can't let this go on any longer!" Danny screamed before taking off towards Amity Park. Sam and Tucker watched him fly away and Tucker whined.

"Oh man, we just got here! Now we have to walk back!" Tucker whined and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and lets go!" Sam said and started running towards Amity.

"Hold on, wait for me!" Tucker said from behind Sam.

_The Town Of Amity Park_

Torok was enjoying himself, destroying the town one blast at a time.

Everyone ran away from Torok, doing their best to avoid his evil wrath. A family hid in an alley, hoping they wouldn't be spotted by the monster. A little boy peeked around the corner and watched as Torok blasted a building and it crumbled. The little boy looked up into the air and smiled at what he saw. The others noticing it too.

A man called out from somewhere. "Everyone, look! It's Danny Phantom, we're saved!" He called and the place cheered. But upon closer inspection, most gasped when they saw the condition their hero was in.

"Torok, your fight is with me! Leave these innocent people alone!" Danny shouted down at Torok and he just grinned.

"Back for more I see. So be it, I was getting rather bored anyway." Torok said and Danny landed a few feet before him. "You know ghost child, I found killing your kind rather amusing." He added and let out an evil laugh. Danny growled and got into his fighting stance.

Torok looked at him, and vanished. He then reappeared beside Danny and punched him on his right cheek. Before Danny could react, he vanished again.

"Would you stop doing that!" Danny screamed out and closed his eyes.

_Remember what Austin taught you._ He thought to himself and tried to locate Torok's Ki. His eyes shot open when he felt his energy reappearing from behind him. He turned and swung, connecting a hit on Torok's mouth. A look of surprise was evident on Torok's face, only to be replaced with an evil smirk.

"Well, well, you actually caught me. That's a surprise." Torok said.

"I'm full of surprises." Danny said with a smirk of his own. He looked towards his lip and laughed. "Hey, wipe that blood off you chin, it's distracting." Danny told him and Torok scowled.

He wiped his chin and lip and looked at his glove. His eyes widened at the blood and he grinned.

"Congrats! You are the first person to ever draw blood from me!" Torok said and narrowed his eyes at Danny. "And most definitely the last!" He screamed before swinging at Danny.

Danny hurriedly went intangible. Torok's fist passed through Danny and Danny floated behind Torok. Torok eyes widened again as he turned to look at Danny in surprise.

"How did you..." He started but was interrupted when Danny punched him on the cheek and then uppercutted him. Torok stumbled and Danny leaped forward, continuing his assault. He hit Torok over and over again, and they began moving backwards. Danny then kicked him back into a building and both his hand grew green. He swung his hands forward throwing to green balls towards Torok. They exploded on contact and the building came down on Torok. Danny stood and watched as Torok was covered in debris.

_Wow, my blasts have a bigger kick to them, sweet!_ Danny thought and smiled.

The people cheered and Danny waved at them.

The ground started to shake and Danny turned back towards the debris. A blinding light came from beneath and the debris was lifted into the air and disappeared. Danny covered his eyes and extreme winds began pushing him backwards. Finally they stopped and Danny uncovered his eyes to see Torok. His suit was slightly torn at the shoulder and he looked furious.

"You really think you could beat me that easily Phantom? You will pay for tearing my suit!" Torok yelled in anger and shot towards Danny at an insane speed. He kicked Danny backwards into a car and it was dented upon impact. Danny then flew towards Torok and swung at him. It connected but Torok didn't budge, he just grabbed Danny's arm and slung him in the opposite direction towards a building. He slammed into it and was stuck to the wall. Danny couldn't pull himself off the wall, and Torok appeared right in front of him. He then started an onslaught on Danny. He punched his gut over and over again and even kneed it multiple times. He also attacked him face, and eventually a hit cut open his left cheek. Green blood poured from it, also from his nose and mouth. With almost every hit to his gut, he spit up green blood. Finally the attack came to a stop and Danny felt like he was paralyzed. He couldn't move anything, and then Torok grabbed him by the throat. He ripped him from the wall and began squeezing tightly. Danny gasped from breath but every time Torok just squeezed tighter. With his left hand on Danny's throat, Torok used his right hand to repeatedly hit him on the gut. Danny screamed out in pain, and Torok finally dropped him. As he fell towards the ground, Torok kicked him and sent him flying into a telephone pole. It broke when he hit it, and Danny laid there nearing unconsciousness. Torok slowly walked towards him, and then something unexpected happen.

A blast hit Torok and sent him flying through a store window.

"If anyone is going to kill the ghost child, it's going to be me." A voice said and Danny looked towards the source.

_Skulker!?_

Skulker walked over towards Danny and looked down at the battered halfa.

"Are you going to finish me off?" Danny asked in a nervous tone.

"If I'm going to kill you, I'm going to wait until you are at your best. It's more fun that way." Skulker replied and smirked.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, this guy will tear you apart!" Danny said and Skulker laughed.

"Oh please, I'm the greatest ghost hunter in the Ghost Zone! No one stands a chance against me!" He replied and turned towards the store. Torok climbed out of the window and walked up to Skulker. He stared up at him and then smirked.

"Your looks are deceiving. You may look intimidating, but you are even more pathetic than him!" He said pointing towards Danny and laughing. Skulker scowled, he looked furious.

"How dare you!? I'm the greatest ghost hunter in the whole Ghost Zone!" Skulker yelled and swung at Torok. Torok effortlessly raised his hand and caught Skulker's. Torok then slammed his elbow into Skulker's gut and his suit cracked. He then pulled back and kicked his chest, cracking his suit even more. He launched forward and punched his gut. Skulker bent over upon impact and fell to his knees. His eyes were wide and he was speechless. Every hit Torok landed cracked his suit with ease. Torok backed up and smirked at the ghost.

"What were you saying about being the greatest?" Torok asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Ho-how...?" Skulker managed and Torok put his palm inches away from Skulker's face. His hand grew black and he saluted Skulker.

"Goodbye oh great one." He said sarcastically before blasting Skulker. Danny's eyes widened at the sight. Skulker was on his knees, headless. His body went limp and fell sideways with a thud. Torok laughed hysterically and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Oh, so sad! If that was the only help you had, than that is pathetic." Torok said and sighed. "Might as well destroy you now, no reason to continue you this fight." Torok added before his hand grew black again. He aimed it at Danny, and then was knocked back again by another blast. This one coming from Ember.

"Ember, you too!?" Danny shouted out and she landed beside him.

"Holy shit, someone finally got the best of you... Well, both of you." Ember said, her eyes shooting between Skulker and Danny. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath after her eyes landed back on Skulker. She was fighting back tears, after all, Skulker is..._was_...her love interest.

"Yeah, but you need to leave. You saw what he did to Skulker, he'll do the same to you!" Danny said but it was too late. Ember growled and flew towards the man who just now stood up after being knocked down. He watched Ember come at him, and she shot another black from her guitar. He dodger it and began swinging wildly at him. He dodged everything, Ember yelled curses at him as well. He grinned and then dodged a hit, and elbowed her on the back of her neck. Her eyes went wide, and she dropped, unconscious. By then, Danny climbed to his feet and charged at Torok in one last attempt to attack Torok. But he was having none of it, and with one fatal blow to the gut, Danny collapsed back onto the street.

Torok flew upwards as a dark black and red aura surrounded him. The sky grew dark and the sunlight disappeared behind the dark clouds. The people of Amity Park watched in horror as Torok began forming a black ball in his palm. It grew bigger as Torok talked to the beaten and battered ghost underneath him.

"Danny Phantom is your name, right? Well young child, do you see this ball forming in my hand? If this ball comes in contact with you, you will be swallowed into a darkness even the depths of space couldn't compare. You will slowly disintegrate in painful agony until you are reduced to nothing. Not a trace of your being will exist, you will be completely obliterated. From then on I will destroy the rest of this pathetic race." Torok raised his hand high above his head as the ball grew larger. He also raised his other arm to help steady it. His eyes glanced up at the pure black ball above him then back towards the halfa.

"Without further ado, goodbye ghost child!" He yelled out and sent the big black ball sailing down towards Danny. All Danny could do was watch as the ball came closer and closer. He closed his eyes and thoughts ran through his head at an incredible pace.

_This is it, there's nothing I can do now. I'm sorry everyone. Mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, everyone of Amity Park, I'm sorry. I failed. I couldn't protect you guys this time. He is just too strong. I'm sorry Austin, your training just wasn't enough. Goodbye everyone._

That was Danny's last thought as the ball collapsed over him. The man above him laughing hysterically.

"So much for your hero! Pathetic, he wasn't even a decent match! This is too funny!" He said in between laughs. But in that moment, a voice caught his attention.

"It's not over yet!" A voice rang out through the air.


	4. It's Over

"It's not over yet!" A voice rang out through the air. Torok looked around and tried locating where the voice came from. That was until he realized the black ball he sent towards Danny started to rise. Torok's eyes widened in shock as he saw a young man keeping the ball from hitting Danny.

"What the hell!? Who are you and how are you still alive!? You should be swallowed in darkness right now!" Torok yelled down at the man. The man smirked and with a push, he sent the black ball sailing towards Torok. Torok watched in horror as his own ball came near him. Quickly, he flew out of its path and watched it sail out of sight and deep into space.

"My name is Austin, and I'm going to kill you." Austin said and Torok looked back down at the man. He scowled, but then began laughing.

"You, kill me? That's hilarious! I assure you that it will be the other way around!" Torok exclaimed and continued on laughing. Austin turned towards Danny and noticed the surprised look on his face.

"I told you I would be watching over you." Austin said smiling.

"I know, but I thought you couldn't interfere?" Danny asked Austin and he sighed.

"I was told not too, and I'm sure I'll get an ear full when I return home. But I couldn't sit here and watch you and the rest of this planet die." Austin replied and Danny nodded.

"Do you think you can beat him?" Danny asked Austin and he shrugged.

"I think so, but I can't say I'm 100% sure I can." Austin said. "I'll try my best." Austin added and before Danny could reply, Torok interrupted him.

"So are we going to fight or are you two going to sit there and talk all day?" Torok asked growing impatient. Austin redirected his gaze towards Torok as he landed on the ground. They stared each other down before they both vanished. They reappeared in the sky and began swinging insanely fast punches at each other. Austin gained the upper hand when he hit Torok hard on the left cheek and then kneed him in the stomach. He then grabbed Torok by the arm and began swinging him round and round. He released him and sent him flying through a building. Austin stared at the hole and Torok shot a black Ki blast out of it. It sailed towards Austin and he deflected it, only to have Torok appear in front of him and hit him under the chin with an elbow. Torok then punched Austin in the stomach and elbowed him on the back of his neck. Torok kicked him on the back and sent Austin flying towards the ground. Austin spun around and softly stopped himself from hitting the ground. Torok then appeared right beside Austin and threw a punch. Austin jumped out of the way and Torok came right at him. Torok threw insanely fast punches and Austin did his best to dodge them. Torok was really fast, but Austin is hardly even trying. Torok threw a low kick at Austin's legs and Austin did a flip over him. Austin landed and jumped backwards, slamming his elbow into Torok's back. Austin then spun around and faced Torok's front side. Austin jumped and tried to land his knee on the bottom of Torok's chin. Torok put his hands up and stopped Austin's knee from colliding with his chin and pushed it down. Torok slammed a punch into Austin's nose and he flew backwards. Torok then appeared behind Austin and kicked him up into the air. Austin had his eyes closed for a moment and when he reopened them Torok was above him. Austin narrowly avoided a strike that would of sent him hurling towards the ground. They hovered away from each other a bit and they sat there staring at each other

"You're pretty fast, but I'm not even trying my hardest yet." Austin said and Torok chuckled.

"Neither am I, consider that the warm up round." Torok replied. Austin vanished and reappeared to Torok's right. Before Torok could react Austin's foot slammed into his cheek. Torok was sent downward towards the ground, but he didn't go too far. Torok stopped himself mid fall and Austin flew down at him. Austin swung at Torok but he ducked it and punched Austin in the gut. Then Torok cupped his hands over Austin's head and slammed it down onto his back. Austin began falling towards the ground again but flipped and landed on his feet before colliding with the ground. Torok appeared in front of Austin and swung at him. Austin grabbed Torok's fist and hit him under the chin with his knee. Torok stumbled back and then Austin jumped forward and punched Torok's cheek. That sent Torok sliding across the ground and he flipped himself back up. He landed on his feet and flew towards Austin. They both threw punches, but they couldn't land a single one. They then took to the air again and Torok shot a Ki blast at Austin. Austin easily deflected it and shot one of his own. Torok dodged it and Austin kicked him hard on his side. Torok gasped for air as Austin went behind him and slammed his elbow into Torok's neck. Austin then swung all the way around and kicked Torok on the side of the head with the back of his foot. Torok grabbed Austin's leg and threw him in the opposite direction. Austin sailed through the air and Torok flew beside him. Then Torok hit Austin down and Austin landed on the ground with his feet. Austin looked up as Torok flew down at him and Torok swung at Austin's head. Austin dodged it and shot another Ki blast which hit Torok on the chest and he flew backwards.

They stopped and caught their breath as Torok smirked.

"You truly are the best I have ever faced, but you still are no match for me. I will kill you, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" Torok exclaimed and began shooting many black Ki blasts towards Austin. But instead of hitting him, he aimed in front of Austin. Austin squinted through the dust and smoke that the blasts kicked up. Austin's eyes widened when Torok suddenly appeared through the dust and smoke. Torok's right hand had a dark black aura around it, and he slammed it into Austin's gut. Torok's plan worked perfectly. He used the dust and smoke as cover so Austin couldn't see him. Austin didn't sense him in time, and now Austin paying the price for it. As the dust and smoke cleared, the residents of Amity Park gaped in horror at the sight. Torok slammed his hand THROUGH Austin's gut and it came out of his back. Blood ran down Torok's arm as Austin began screaming out in pain. Torok smirked and grabbed Austin's throat with his left hand. Torok then pulled his left arm out of Austin's gut and examined the blood running down his right sleeve. He began laughing evilly as Torok eyed the gaping hole he left in Austin's gut. Torok then looked back towards Danny and tossed Austin next to him.

Austin began coughing up a lot of blood as Danny stared at him, eyes wide in shock and horror.

"Da-Danny, give m-me your ha-hand." Austin said as he shakily reached his hand out towards Danny.

"What, why?" Danny asked confused.

"I'm go-going to tr-transfer the rest of m-my energy too yo-you." Austin replied and Danny slowly put his hand in Austin's. Austin closed his eyes and began focusing his energy into his left hand. As Austin did this, his hand started to glow a bright yellow. Danny gasped as the yellow from Austin's hand washed over him and surrounded Danny with a bright yellow aura. Austin transferred everything he had left in him until he was completely drained of power. His left hand then went limp and slipped from Danny's. Danny, still in a state of shock with the overwhelming power coursing through him, did nothing.

"Good lu-luck Danny, and goo-goodbye." Austin said and his eyes closed, his breathing stopped, and he was motionless. Danny stared at his lifeless body and felt a whole new wave of anger wash over him. Danny sat up and glared at Torok, his eyes a brighter shade of green. The once yellow aura surrounding Danny turned green as he stood up.

"So you finally stood back up huh? Oh, you look angry! Did the death of your friend anger you ghost child? Well, show me your fury!" Torok yelled and Danny smirked.

"Gladly." Danny replied and he started to raise his power.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Danny began yelling and the ground began shaking.

"Wait, what is this? What are you doing?" Torok asked confused as he watched Danny. His eyes widened when he felt the spike in power. "What the hell, how are you generating that much power!?" Torok screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny let out one more scream and his muscles bulged under his suit. The street beneath Danny gave way under him and Danny hovered over the hole he created below. Torok took a step back in fear, but he quickly regained his cool composure.

"What? Do you think just because you gained a little muscle you can defeat me! If that's so, then go ahe-" Torok was cut off when Danny vanished and reappeared right in front of Torok. Danny slammed a fist into Torok's gut and he backed up. Torok clutched his stomach and spit out some blood.

"You will pay for all the damage you done, for all the innocent people you hurt or killed, and for ALL the lives you ended. I will avenge all the people you have killed, and that starts now." Danny told Torok and he began laughing.

"You don't get it do you? I'm unbeatable! You can not win, when will you realize that? Your death is way over do, lets change that shall we?" Torok said and threw a punch. Danny caught his right hand and then began squeezing it. Torok yelped out in pain and he felt his hand cracking beneath Danny's. He desperately tried to yank his hand from Danny's grasp. Torok swung with his left hand and Danny caught that as well. Danny then swung his head forward and smashed it against Torok's. Torok stumbled backwards, a gash opening on his forehead. Danny then lunged forward and slammed his knee into Torok's gut. Torok fell to his knees but Danny just lifted him back up and punched him on the nose. Torok growled and shot a black Ki blast at Danny. Danny let it hit him and it exploded. The people watching gasped and Torok laughed.

"Silly boy, you can't just take a blast like that head on and-what!?" Torok called out in surprise when the smoke cleared up. Danny stood there unharmed by the blast and Torok hopped backwards a few feet.

"Impossible! How can this be happening!?" Torok cried out. Danny began walking towards Torok slowly and he gulped.

"Face it Torok, now that I have Austin's energy. I'm much stronger than you. There's no way you can win, not anymore. Your time is up, it's time to say goodbye. But not before this." Danny said and lunged forward. Danny kicked Torok into the air and quickly vanished. Danny reappeared above Torok and screamed.

"This is for Skulker!" Danny screamed and hit Torok down onto the roof of a building. Danny flew down just as Torok stood up.

"This is for everyone you hurt!" Danny screamed again and slammed his left shoulder into Torok's chest. Torok flew off the edge of the building and Danny grabbed him by his face. Danny began flying towards the ground, dragging Torok along by his face. Danny was inches from the ground now.

"And this is for Austin!" Danny screamed one last time before slamming Torok on the ground. Danny didn't let go of Torok's face as he lifted him up and placed a hand against his gut.

"This ends now!" Danny exclaimed and Torok's screams were muffled by Danny's hand. A green ball formed in Danny's palm and was against Torok's gut. And without hesitation, a green blast sailed through Torok's gut and out his back. It left a gaping hole just like the one in Austin. Danny than gripped Torok's face tighter as he brought his hand back and hurled Torok into the air. Danny pulled back his still green hand and a small green ball formed in his palm. Danny then threw the ball towards Torok and Torok gaped in horror as the ball hit him on the chest. It exploded immediately and Torok faded away into the blast. When the smoke cleared up, Torok's body was no where to be found. And his power could no longer be sensed. The small town of Amity Park was quiet for a moment. Then, it exploded in cheers as people ran out to congratulate Danny. But before they could get there, Danny's muscles decreased and he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Danny fell forward onto his stomach and passed out. Everyone watched as 2 blue-white rings formed at his waist. One traveled up his body and the other traveled down. His hazmat suit turned into a white and red shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. His white hair turned black and his neon green eyes turned icy blue. Even gasped in surprise as they saw a normal teenager lying on the street other than a ghost. The people watching that knew Danny Fenton which would be the students and teachers of Casper High School, his parents, and others gaped at him.

They couldn't believe it.

Danny Fenton IS Danny Phantom, and he just saved the Earth yet again.

**Well, that's that. I think this is the end, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know if you want me to continue or not. Until then, see ya!**


End file.
